fatesforeverfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
项目
Items are objects carried by contestants that increase certain abilities. In order to access the in-game Shop, you need to be standing near the spawn points to access, and tap the "Shop" button that pops up in the left hand corner. Once inside, you can purchase and resell items with gold earned through killing tributes , creeps, contestants , towers and capturing Shrines. While battling on the Vale of Redemption, you can only carry up to six items at any one time. Categories When in the Shop, there are seven categories that are accessible on the left hand side; Recommended, Attack, Spell, Health, Defense, Movement and Consumable . The Recommended section is the basic item build that will benefit your chosen contestant. In the other six sections, you can purchase other items to tailor your contestant to your current game/opponents. With your starting gold amount, you can purchase basic items. As the game goes on, you can build the basic items by looking at top of the item frame, where a list of icons show you what the end result is. Once looking at the end-result item, there is a tree below it to show you what you need to build the item. While you can save your gold and buy the "ultimate" items without building, you can gain beneficial stats incrementally during the early and mid-game. While you can only have six items at one time in your bag, consumables such as Zencha's Tea, will stack until 5. Benefits All items in the game give some sort of benefit to your character. All of the items in the shop (except for Consumables) will give you a primary beneficial statistic , except for Consumables which requre you to use them. However, some "ultimate" items have a secondary benefit that grant you a temporary buff on top of your primary passive stats. *'Statistics' - These are the green stats that are on every item (except Consumables). These will give your Contestant various stats that benefit your gameplay. When making an item purchase, take into consideration your role in the particular game as well as your opponents and their capabilities. *'Passive' - These are items in your bag that will grant you a temporary buff through either attacking opponents, taking damage or dealing damage. *'Active' - These are items in your bag that will grant you a temporary buff through activation. In order to activate an item you need to open your bag and tap the item in your inventory. *'Consumable' - Consumable items are grant you temporary buffs, health or mana that once used, are gone from your inventory. In order to activate these items, you need to open your bag and tap on the item in your inventory. Stacking Items While building items for your character, some players choose to stack particular items so that you gain more of a beneficial stat. While almost all stats stack, there are a few exceptions: *Movement Speed on boots DO NOT stack - (ex. Stacking 4 Ancient Boots will only give you +25 Movement Speed) *Movement Speed on Fluidity Dao DOES stack - (ex. Stacking 3 Fluidity Daos will give you 15% Movement Speed) *Passive stats do not stack - (ex. Stacking 2 Kor'al Spirit Totems will still only give you and your allies 30% Movement Speed) *Active stats do not stack - (ex. Stacking 2 Equalizers will still only ignore 35% of your opponents armor) 物品列表 To explore, expand the table and sort by item name or main item type. To learn more about an item, click it's name. Category:Items Category:项目